Innocent Appearance
by CassieJo.10
Summary: Ryoma didn't help Seigaku win the nationals, but he knows the person who did. How does he know him? What other surprises will come out as the others get to know Ryoma? What is Ryoma now doing in Japan? So many questions, and so many hot times (later on). Please review! (YAOI, OTP6)


_**Hello again my lovelies! I'm sorry about not updating "Meeting The Prince" yet but I'm at home for a week or two before classes start and was expecting to be able to use the wifi there to update and post the story. HOWEVER, the people that have not had a password on their wifi for three years decided to put a password on their wifi finally so that is why I haven't been updating, well, that and the fact that I forgot my flash drive an hour and a half away….**_

_**Next, this new story is the result of having my imagination run wild with things I cut from "Meeting The Prince". I could not concentrate on my first story until I had at least the beginning of this one written out and figured out where I wanted to go with "Meeting The Prince". I have figured out both so I hope you enjoy this story too. I may alternate updating these stories unless I get on a roll with one of them.**_

**This will once again be an OTP6. It's an AU where Ryoma didn't go to Seigaku and it is set after Nationals. Instead, a boy named Sae, an OC and Ryoma's cousin (younger brother of Nanako), was the one who helped Seigaku. Again, they are all in high school but Ryoma is 21 here. If there is any situation you would like to see, just pm me and I may like the idea and incorporate it in. **

**:3 CassieJo.10**

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. "40-0" a shocked student-referee called.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. "Game to challenger. 6 games to 0." Silence befell the normally loud school yard court. Almost 200 people lay around on the ground trying to catch their breath. Their dignity had been destroyed when not even one of them had been able to take a point from the mysterious green haired stranger.

"Mada Mada Dane," the 'stranger' muttered before taking a sip of Ponta, grabbing his bags, and walking off.

'Geez, all that I wanted to know was where Seigaku was. It's not my fault that I was lost and ended up at Hyotei instead. They didn't need to start laughing and pointing at me. Oh well, at least I damaged their prides.' Ryoma's mind kept going as he searched out Seigaku and one person in specific that attended the school. Before he knew it he was in front of another school.

'Rikkai Dai. Hmm, I think this is the school Sae played in the finals at the National level. Maybe they will give me directions.' Ryoma walked in through the gates and stopped to listen and heard tennis balls hitting the ground. He followed the sound and ended up at a high tech training area complete with the latest gear and brats, I mean players, to use the gear.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Seigaku is from here?" Suddenly, five balls were flying at his face. With his quick reflexes, he was able to use his tennis racket, which he hadn't put away, and hit the balls all back into a basket that was in the center of the court. However, he didn't notice the fist that was coming for his side until too late. Ryoma crumpled to the ground clutching his side.

'What the hell. One simple question and this is the treatment I get?'

The owner of the fist towered over Ryoma's crumpled form, "Why do you want to know? Do you attend their middle school or something, Shrimp. Get off the courts, you probably can't even play tennis."

"No, I do not attend their middle school, or any part of their school. I may only be 5"5' but I am 21 years old," Ryoma growled out. "Do you wanna play me and see if I can play?"

"Sure, why not. I haven't beaten up any delusional kids in a while."

A different player spoke up, "Ren, you probably shouldn't. If the regulars hear of this-"

"Shut up, I'm in charge, and I have decided that we will all play the shrimp and show him his place," Ren barked out. Turning back to Ryoma with a sneer, "If you can beat all of my players, then you can play me."

"Che, whatever." Less than an hour later found Ren on the ground with two black and blue eyes. The rest of the Rikkai Dai players were panting on the ground and looking around in shock.

"Mada Mada Dane. You should always be cautious when facing an unknown player." With that, Ryoma walked away from the courts and continued to look for Seigaku.

'I wish that my Jaguar was here already. I hate walking in this heat. Why is Japan so hot and humid every time I come back?' He peeled his shirt away from his sweaty skin a bit as he walked along, not noticing the approving glances of the people he walked by.

Half an hour later, Ryoma was getting incredibly annoyed with his sense of direction. His pride was the only thing keeping him from calling someone and asking for directions. It was also keeping him from simply looking up a map on his top-of-the-line smart phone.

Suddenly, he was distracted from his inner rant of 'why is Tokyo so big' by the sound of voices and a tennis ball hitting the ground.

"You can't win against Ore-sama's team. Ore-sama's team is magnificent. Almost as magnificent as Ore-sama himself." Ryoma's eye twitched.

'Whoever that is, had better not be referring to themselves as Ore-sama.'

"You must be getting soft if you think you can beat us in tennis."

As Ryoma rounded the corner he saw two tennis teams with players that looked around his age, just a bit younger. One team had uniforms of blue and white and the other team had yellow and black uniforms. 'Dolphins and bees,' that thought alone brought a smirk to Ryoma's face. He decided to watch for a bit so he could rest.

On the court, Team Bee had a player that seemed to have a bird's nest for hair and a temper that would have put the devil to shame. On Team Dolphin the player that was on the court was massive. He was also strangely quiet and not responding with anything but "Usu."

"Ore-sama grows bored of this. Kabaji, finish it," the leader of the Dolphins said.

'What does he remind me of?'

"Usu."

'I can't quite put my finger on it.'

A few shots later and the two players were tied. Ryoma was still deep in thought, wondering what that one boy reminded him of.

"A monkey king!" Ryoma shouted, causing hair nest boy to miss his serve.

"What the hell. Can't you see we're having a match? And what is this about a monkey and a king?" the boy asked.

Sighing Ryoma figured it wouldn't do any good to avoid the question. "I was trying to figure out what he," pointing at the leader of the Dolphins, "reminded me of. Then it hit me. He is the King of Monkeys, or the Monkey King."

Team Bee seemed to break down in laughter, except for a stoic black haired guy, a guy with short brown hair and glasses who was writing in a notebook, and a pretty bluish-purple haired guy who was smiling slightly.

"You had better not be referring to Ore-sama. Be awed by Ore-sama's ability to forgive you. Shouldn't you be attending your middle school classes right now?" the Monkey King flipped his gray-purple hair.

A tick mark formed on Ryoma. "Che, whatever."

"Did you just 'Che' Ore-sama? I should have you-" suddenly, the wind picked up and Ryoma's Fila hat blew off his head, revealing his pretty face and greenish-black locks.

Three sudden gasps sounded on the court. The three suddenly hyper people dashed away from the court. All heading in different directions.

"Marui, where are you going?" the stoic black haired teen yelled after the pink hair teen that had ran away.

"Jiro, Gakuto, where are you two going? Ore-sama demands to know!" Monkey King yelled after the bouncing orange-brown haired teen and the cart-wheeling red haired teen. When they realized that their teammates were too far away to hear him, the Monkey King and others turned their attention back to Ryoma and saw him jump to the first branch of a nearby tree with the grace of a gymnast.

Once he was up on the branch Ryoma set out to the edge to grab his white hat. The wind came up again just as Ryoma was about to grab the hat, blowing the hat off the branch with Ryoma following. Luckily, two arms caught him before he hit the ground.

Ryoma opened his eyes after realizing that he was not on the ground groaning in pain. Golden eyes met brown as color came to Ryoma's face. "Thank you for catching me," figuring that it was only proper to tell the person that caught him his name, he added, "I'm Echizen Ryoma. But since I haven't been here for a while, just Ryoma is fine."

"Ah, I'm Sanada Genichirou."

"Ahn, if we are now introducing ourselves, Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo."

The pretty guy also introduced himself as he handed Ryoma the Fila cap, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ryoma, I am Yukimura Seiichi. You can call me Seiichi." The yellow and black players all understood the meaning behind that and knew that the gorgeous boy was off limits.

One by one, they each introduced themselves to Ryoma. He just nodded his head in indication that he was at least sort of listening.

"Maa, what were you doing here, boyo? This court is sort of out of the way of everything," Seiichi asked.

"Well, I'm looking for Seigaku High School, but got lost while looking for it."

"Why didn't you ask for directions? A young boy like you shouldn't be wandering around Toyko by himself," Sanada questioned.

"I tried asking for help at two different places but I found that here in Japan there are some incredibly rude and brutal people."

"Ahn, Ore-sama noticed you have a tennis bag. Do you wish to challenge someone from Seigaku?"

"Something like that. Could someone possibly give me directions on how to get there?"

"Maa, we might as well bring you there. My team has something to discuss with the Capitan of their tennis club."

"Ore-sama and his team shall also come with. We need to talk to Tezuka about some practice matches also. Maybe we will find the ones that ran away earlier too."

"Che, whatever. Lead the way."

It took another half hour to walk to Seigaku. By then, Ryoma had shed the light jacket he had been wearing. Numerous sets of eyes traced his body as he moved, but three in particular glowed with fierce desire.

"Maa, here we are, boyo. The tennis courts are this way," Seiichi said as he used his body to move Ryoma in the correct direction.

When they arrived at the courts it was only the regulars that were left, minus two. Seven sets of eyes looked over at the gate to the tennis courts to see the odd mixture of tennis players gathered there.

Ryoma's eyes scanned the regulars before him, he noticed that Sae wasn't there. 'He couldn't have known I was coming. Not even baka oyaji knows yet.' His eyes paused on a tall stoic brunette before moving onto a shorter, smiling brunette. Something was off about the shorter one's smile, but Ryoma didn't want to delve too deeply into that.

The wind picked up again **(A/N: It was a conveniently windy day)** and Ryoma's hat blew off again. Suddenly, a squeal and the pounding of feet sounded before Ryoma was glomped by something red.

"Eiji, get off him! He's turning blue!" a Seigaku regular with a weird bowl hair cut worriedly said.

As soon as Ryoma could breathe again, he saw that it was a cat-like boy that had cut off his oxygen for a bit. The stars in the other's eyes told Ryoma that the boy knew who he was.

Just as Ryoma was about to say something, he saw a boy about 5"10' with teal colored hair and brown eyes, turn the corner and lock eyes with him.

The other's eyes opened wide, "OH HELL NO!" he screamed before turning and running in the opposite direction.

Ryoma smirked before he picked up a ball that was at his feet and grabbed a tennis racket. He threw the ball in the air and hit it, putting quite a bit of spin on the ball. The ball flew through the air, landed beside the running boy, spun along-side him, and flew up just in front of his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Ryoma calmly walked up to the panting boy, "Hello, Sae-chan, I bet you missed me."

"Hello, Devil-san, no I didn't miss you."

"Is that what you should say to your trainer?"

Numerous pairs of eyes were glued to the scene before the red-hair strangler spoke, "Sae-chan, you know the great Ryoma?"

**A/N: Who is Ryoma? Why is he great? Where did those three run off to? Why? You will find out in the next chapter. If you are wondering why I am referring to people the way I am, it is because I am trying to stick to Ryoma. The thoughts are only his for right now and since he doesn't know that he was walking with the regulars from Hyotei and Rikki Dai.**

**The reason that I haven't updated my other story yet is the fact that it is on a flash drive in my university town which is an hour and a half away. I have also been working 12-hour shifts for the past five days, so it is a miracle that this got up. I had to write this story even though I had wanted to finish my other one first, but this story has been getting in the way when I'm picturing the other story. **

**So I have a question for you guys! Who should Ryoma get with first? It could be one person, two people, or all five could come together at the same time. It's going to be another OTP6 as it is all of the best pairings in one convenient package! :D**

**Also, seeing reviews helps encourage me to write more and faster, soooooo please either review, or else pm me. **

**See you lovelies in my next chapter!**

**:3 Cassiejo.10**


End file.
